Love among the Dead
by DarkFrost20
Summary: Alex had once been a somewhat happy child before the breakout. His father loved him more than anything. To his father Alex was the world. But what happens when his father goes missing? His mother no where to be seen. Now Alex has to set off to find his missing father. Supplies running low. Barely any ammo. How would he survive such a dangerous mission alone. OCxDaryl.


**AN: Hey everyone I'm back and finally starting a new Fanfiction, This time I'm choosing to do a Walking Dead fanfic. Because I'm totally in love with the show and the characters. Even after I told myself I would be staying away from Zombies. After all the Resident Evil movies/games. But low and behold The Walking Dead snared me in. I'll point this out now I am making Daryl gay so please if you have a problem with that. Message me politely and we'll talk about it. *Smiles* Other than that there will be a little OOC with some characters. And I might mess up on some accents so please don't feel offended. Because I'm not in anyway trying to offend anyone. And if I do mess up please let me know. I'll fix it as best I can.**

**Warnings: Gore, language, violence, mentions of previous child abuse, and mentions of drug/alcohol abuse.**

**Summary: Alex had once been a somewhat happy child before the breakout. His father loved him more than anything. To his father Alex was the world. He would always bring home small nick knacks or little gifts. Whenever he returned home from business trips. But sadly that was the only love he ever received at home. His mother wasn't as nice. She would sometimes belittle him and even laugh at him whenever he cried. It was hard for him back then. Now, however, he has grown and taught himself how to survive in this harsh new world. No more was he his mother's joke. No longer her disappointment. But what happens when his supplies start to run low. How will he survive? No food, No ammo, What lies in store for Alex now. Maybe a certain prison group could help. **

* * *

><p>The sun was beating down particularly harsh as Alex made his way through an empty street. He had searched through the abandoned houses gathering what little bit of food he could. Thankfully one of the houses had some extra ammo so he was able to replenish his stock. "I guess I made out okay." he spoke to himself listening closely for any Walkers that could be stalking around. "However, I sure wish I would run into some other survivors. Getting kind of tired of having these conversations with myself." Alex set his bag down to pull out a bottle of water he found in one of the houses. Taking off the lid he quickly took a few sips wetting his cracked lips. He also splashed some on his face hoping it would help cool him off.<p>

It had been at least three to five days since he started searching for a safe haven. His feet were killing him and the harsh sunlight didn't help any either. What he wouldn't give for a nice cold shower. Or at least a change of clothes. Anything to make him feel clean. "Oh well, I better keep moving if I'm to find some decent shelter." putting the water bottle back into his bag he slung it over his shoulder and continued on his way. He had decided on doing some hunting maybe find some rabbit or at least a squirrel. Alex saw plenty of hunting shows on TV and knew a little bit about setting traps. He had taken notice of a rather large forest area up ahead and decided that would be a perfect spot to hunt.

It was still rather quiet which almost worried him. Normally by now he would've seen at least one Walker. Of course most people wouldn't be that concerned without having seen one. Alex, however, always worried due to past experiences. Last time it was this quiet he had stumbled upon a rather large group of Walkers eating a dead deer. "Better keep my guard up. Walkers could be lurking anywhere." He spoke keeping his voice below a whisper. As he passed by the last house on the block. Edging that much closer to the forest.

The sounds of crows cawing as they circled above. Was the only noise that could be heard. Chills going through his spine. "Alright, It's time to find me some food." Alex scanned the area closely hoping to find a small rabbit somewhere. "Come on, little bunny where are you hiding?" Taking quiet steps he inched deeper into the forest. Something then had caught his attention. "Ah ha, I found you." moving swiftly he snuck up on the small rabbit. Thankfully it had distracted itself long enough for Alex to grab it. "Forgive me." Without another word he broke the rabbit's neck and quickly tucked it away in his bag. "This should hold me over, Until I find a safe place to sleep before night falls." Standing he let out a sight of relief before making his way through the forest.

Thinking back he probably could've just stayed in one of the houses he had passed. But he found that they provided him with little protection. Especially if he got surrounded by a herd of Walkers. Running a hand through his light brown hair he looked up at the sky. He had never imagined living in a world like this. Sure his life was a complete hell. But walking corpses, he still couldn't believe it. Those poor people lost everything their families, hopes, dreams. Everything gone.

Alex heard yet another small rustle through the leaves. It wasn't an animal that much he knew. "Shit, I didn't expect any to be here. I was quiet to." He cursed under his breath taking out his hunting knife. The groans could be heard just a few feet away from him. He couldn't decide rather to run or fight. If it was just one Walker he could've easily killed it. "Fuck, I'd better get out of here." He took off in the opposite direction looking over his shoulder. He saw that three Walkers were closing in on his area.

As soon as he was sure he was a good distance away from the Walkers. He slowed his pace and started walking once again. "Damn, And here I thought they wouldn't show up." He had to find others and fast. He couldn't keep this up by himself anymore. "Better keep moving." Alex said as he came upon what looked to be a highway. The sun had started to set a little which only meant night was sure to be approaching soon. "Please god, Just let me make it through the night." He spoke softly as he started down the long stretch of road.

Hours seemed to pass by and Alex was starting to feel a bit uneasy with the ever growing silence. "Hopefully, Those were the only Walkers hanging around." he muttered to himself before the sound of a vehicle approaching caught his attention. "Could it be?" he stopped short and moved off to the side of the road. Waving his arms he tried to get the person in the car to stop. "Hey! Stop please!" the driver seemed to notice him and stopped just a few inches in front of him.

He quickly ran up to the passenger side of the car. "My name's Alex. And I really need to find some good shelter." he began to tell the driver who looked as though he hadn't slept in days. His medium length blonde hair sticking up in different directions. Bags could clearly be seen under his eyes. And his clothing had spots of dirt and grime in every place. "The names Jared. I was just coming back from a run. I guess I could take you with me. You seem decent enough." he hit a button to unlock the other door. "Thank you Jared. You're a life saver." Alex smiled as he opened the door and hopped in.

The older man just nodded his head. "I know how hard it is, To survive out there. I have a small group I joined up with and we've managed pretty good on our own. I'm sure we can take in one more." Jared began to explain as he drove them back towards his camping site. "You have no idea, How much I appreciate this. I've been on my own for a long while now. It's good to finally be around another person." Alex let out a small chuckle.

Jared frowned at the statement. "Really? You have no family or friends?" He asked confusion showing on his face. "Well, My mother was a bitch who hated me. She was always wrapped with drugs and alcohol. Can't really say I miss her much. My father, however, I miss him dearly. He was the only one who showed me any kind of love. When I was younger. So after the outbreak hit we sort of got separated. I have no clue where their at or if they're even still alive." there was a hint of sadness when Alex spoke. "I'm so sorry to hear that man. I hope you find them." Jared gave him a small smile making a turn down a side street.

They sat in silence during the rest of the drive. Until Jared came to a stop. "We're here." He said with a smile putting the car in park. "I take it, This is you and your group have been staying." Alex looked around noticing a few barbed wire fences around the outside. A couple pits with wooden spikes sticking up through the openings. And what appeared to be slabs of metal in the form of a wall. "Yup. Come one I'll introduce you to everyone." Jared turned his car off and got out.  
>Alex following close behind him.<p>

Things had been slowly looking up for him. He had finally found other survivors and maybe even a temporary safe haven. He'd only hope the others would be accepting of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well everyone here's Chap 1 feel free to leave me any constructive criticism. I hope you all enjoy reading ^_^<strong> 


End file.
